A computer network, often referred to simply as a network, is a group of interconnected computing devices that facilitates communication among users and allows users to share resources, for example, storage space at storage devices using a storage area network (SAN). Adapters, switches and routers may be used to interconnect network devices.
Initiators are commonly used to send input/output (I/O) requests for storing or reading data at storage devices that are managed by a target controller. An initiator may be an adapter for a computing device that sends out I/O requests for reading or writing data. A target adapter is an adapter coupled to the target controller and provides the I/O request to the target controller. The target controller executes the I/O requests to read and/or write data. Often the target controller uses a cache to store data that is requested by the initiator. The target controller may also use the cache to temporarily store data before data is written to a storage device. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently process I/O requests.